Currently, Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) is adopted in the downlink transmission of a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) system. Specifically, a User Equipment (UE) calculates Precoding Control Indication (PCI) information according to received pilot information and feeds back the PCI information to a current serving NodeB. The serving NodeB performs MIMO scheduling on the downlink data according to the received PCI information and the condition of the NodeB.
In an existing WCDMA system, a UE can send uplink data to a network side through only one antenna and cannot use a multi-antenna technology to send uplink data.